villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vexus
Vexus (formerly Queen Vexus) is the main antagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the former master of The Cluster and the arch enemy of XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman. She has clashed with Jenny many times before, nearly succeding each time but ultimately fails. Her Second-In-Command is Smytus. She possesses the ability to transform, but typically for means of disguise, compared to the multitude of battle forms that Jenny typically uses. Her known forms are as the photographer in Hostile Makeover, a robotic nurse in "Tradeshow Showdown", another robot girl named "QT2" in "Designing Women", a girl named "Violet", and as "Vicky" in "Queen Bee". She was voiced by the late Eartha Kitt, who also played Yzma in Disney's The Emperor's New Groove, Agatha K. Plummer in Harriet the Spy (1996), and Catwoman in the 1960s Batman TV series. She is currently voiced by Cree Summer. Physical Appearance Vexus' physical appearance is that of a green and yellow striped robot. She has long striped legs with high heels, a black bottom and a yellow top. She has large black arms and hands and green sleeves attached to them. Some parts of her body, like her belly and upper arms are not covered by armor but show her robotic body. She has a small insect head with large whimps. She has long green and yellow striped hair that resembles that of an Egyptian pharaoh and some sort of crown with an orb on it. She also has red lips, sharp teeth, and fangs. Following the events of "Escape From Cluster Prime", Vexus' appearance changed to a more deteriorated and damaged form and as for "Trash Talk", her pattern color changed to a darker tone. In "Queen Bee", Vexus somehow gained a new appearance. She no longer wears her bottom and top, her large whimps and sleeves were reduced and got more curved and her hair got less wide and a bit larger, curved and pointer than her previous one. She also wears some sort of green corset that covers her belly and the whimps are now more alligned with the orb on her head. Vexus' disguises seem to vary but she always is seen portraying almost the same pattern color as her original appearance such as the green and yellow colors, her most distinguible traits. Biography Being 2,000 years old, Vexus was the reigning monarch of Cluster Prime and commander of the Cluster, and is still one of XJ-9's most common foes. She rarely gets the upper hand, however. Hostile Makeover Vexus makers her first full appearance in "Hostile Makeover". She leads a group of Cluster Drones to fight Jenny but they are ultimately defeated, and Vexus taunts her that no matter how much she struggles, Jenny will eventually become a member of the Cluster before she even knows it as she escapes releasing a cloud of green gas to distract Jenny, in the same moment a small finds its way inside of her. As the episodes proceeds, Jenny suffers from several changes on her appearance that later turns her into a hideous monster. At the school picture day, Jenny goes berserk when she is photographed by Vexus in a human disguise who then reveals her plans to Brad and the rest of the school and orders the monstrous Jenny to destroy the school as her first task and later take over Tremorton and the whole world. Dr. Wakeman and Tucker arrive in time to cure Jenny by short-circuiting her, but they have difficult with the mind-controlled robot. Just when Tucker is about to reach for the power box, Vexus grabs hold of him, causing him to scream. Jenny hears this and remembers the times she's heard Tucker's horrified screams back in the past. This distracts her enough time for for Dr. Wakeman to attach the jumpers onto her. Once the second pair of jumpers were attached to the power box, Jenny then short-circuits, as planned, completely immobilizing her, and releasing the small robot that was taking control of her. Dr. Wakeman recognizes the small robot and what it is capable of doing, just then Jenny reverts back to normal. A disappointed Vexus expresses how frustrating is to lose a robot like Jenny to human beings, and then says she will have to "play" with Tucker (whom she is still holding hostage) in order to console herself from her failed plan. But then Jenny threatens Vexus that if she dares to touch Tucker, the small robot (who refers Vexus as "mommy") will pay it. Vexus goes sentimental for it and releases Tuck in trade for the small robot and escapes not without taunting Jenny one last time promising that someday she won't have other choice than joining the Cluster. Tradeshow Showdown Jenny and Dr. Wakeman go to a robot convention where Jenny takes the opportunity so she can make robot friends like her who were created by other scientists like Dr. Wakeman. At first she thinks it's going to be a fun time at the convention, but as soon as they get there Jenny's friendship only gets rejected by the other robots, later meets the arrogant Dr. Phineas Mogg who constantly taunts both Jenny and her mother. After accidentally a disorder with dishes, Dr. Wakeman suggests Jenny to bring a teapot robot to the comfort area attended by an innocent nurse robot called "Vee" who presents herself as a caring and noble robot. Vee then asks Jenny if she would like to relax a little just before Dr. Wakeman calls for Jenny, much to Vee's anger who proceeds to implant a small device on the teapot robot that makes it turn berserk. Afterwards, Jenny returns to the comfort area and decides to take a break just before she is called by her mother again but this time Vee forcefully makes Jenny sit on the relaxing seat which traps Jenny and tries to use a gun on her head. Vee reveals that once the proccess is done, Jenny will forget any memory she had with humans and will join the Cluster, and much to Jenny's horror the nurse robot then reveals herself to be Queen Vexus. The evil queen threatens Jenny to join her or perish to which Jenny mockingly asks if she has even an army to fight, and Vexus replies that she indeed has already one and activates the orb over her head to activate the small devices she put as Vee on the robots she attended on the comfort area, making them all go berserk and orders them all to turn against their creators, the humans. Fortunately, Jenny manages to defeat all the robots after finding out their different weaknesses, much to Vexus' annoyance who claims that she will have Jenny killed for her foiling her plan once more, only to be attacked behind by Dr. Wakeman who says that she will never let Vexus hurt her daughter in response. After defeating all the corrupted robots, Jenny tells Vexus she will be the next, but the evil queen holds a defeated Dr. Wakeman whom refers as "Jenny's weakness" and throws her at distance, giving her the enough time to distract Jenny and escape, but not before taunting Jenny one last time that they will encounter again soon. Around the World in Eighty Pieces Krakus, a scientist robot and one of Vexus' allies comes to earth with a device capable of defeating Jenny, although Jenny doesn't consider him even a threat because of his incompetence and bad luck at creating things. When Jenny encounters him, Krakus asks if she wants to see his new invention, the disassembler to which Jenny tells him to proceed with it and Krakus activates the device and it does nothing at first though, but then every part of Jenny's body detaches from her and goes flying around the world only leaving her head behind. Krakus then mocks the teenage robot who tries to fight back as a head only for Krakus to throw it as bowling ball towards Sheldon and Brad and proceeds to celebrate his success with telling Vexus that earth is completely defenseless without Jenny around, but the communication device falls apart giving Krakus' luck and takes the rest of the episode trying to repair it. After gathering enough of Jenny's parts, the last one was inside of an arcade's claw machine game but after winning the game the arcade closed before they could receive it. Just in that moment, Krakus finally makes communication with Vexus to tell her the good news, Jenny's friends start to panic but she has a plan in mind. Vexus tells Krakus that it better not be one of his failed inventions, but Krakus claims that his latest actually worked and disassembled Jenny, but then Jenny (seemingly) full appears with her body much to Krakus' surprise who attempts to use the disassembler again but it falls apart again because of Tuck stealing an important clip that kept it intact. An horrified Krakus realizes that his plan was ultimately foiled, just when a furious Vexus demands to meet him on her office and pulls him to the communication device which teleports to Cluster Prime. It's then revealed that Jenny actually put her head and her body parts on a small tree that made her look that she had her full body. Designing Women Vexus returns with a new machine to fight Jenny. However, Jenny soon uses her gadgets to help in battle much to Vexus' annoyance who claims how could she fight Jenny if she has a vast number of gadgets with her. Vexus proceeds to escape and Jenny tells her to fight "mano a mano" (hand to hand) but Vexus refuses and decides to leave not before telling Jenny that her weaponry will not protect her forever. At the same time, Sheldon gets interested on finding a way to Jenny's heart and makes a plan to steal Jenny's schematics from Dr. Wakeman during night in order to achieve it. However, Sheldon wasn't aware that he was secretly being spied on by some Cluster members who inform Vexus about Sheldon's activity on Jenny's house, but she shows more interest on what he has stolen, Jenny's master plan. After arriving at home, Sheldon takes a look at the schematics and clearly expresses her love towards Jenny. Vexus, now realizing that Sheldon has a thing for girl robots, comes with a plan of taking the schematics from Sheldon, and seductively commenting that soon he will love her too. The next day, Sheldon is stillt trying to figure out a way to have Jenny love him, but is suddenly disturbed after someone falls down from the rooftop to the bushes of his house. Sheldon pulls them on from the legs and they turn out to be a robot girl who presents herself as "QT-2" to Sheldon, much to his surprise. QT-2 explains she was flying across the town and her rockets suffered a malfunction that made her fall on Sheldon's house, all while acting seductively to the teen. Although Sheldon reveals he already has a thing for Jenny, QT-2 expresses how they could have something deeper. Sheldon then has a complete fantasy of him and QT-2 together in love, later getting married and finally becoming parents with children. QT-2 snaps him out the illusion by faking being gravely injured by the impact, to which Sheldon seeks to find something in another room to help her. In that moment however, QT-2 steals the schematics and leaves just before Sheldon enters again in the room and enters in panic as he finds out both QT-2 and Jenny's schematics have disappeared. Fearing that Jenny may get him for what he's done, Sheldon seeks for QT-2 who is hiding behind a tree, who then laughs maniacally revealing herself as Vexus all along who is glad of finally knowing Jenny's weaknesses and although she generally dislikes playing dirty, this time she will gladly make an exception. Later, while Jenny was reading and walking down the street, she notices the inhabitants Tremorton hiding on their houses as fast as possible and then finds the reason is Vexus who has been waiting for Jenny to appear. Jenny questions why she hasn't brought any army with her to which Vexus responds that today they will handle it hand to hand alone and Jenny mockingly reminds her to be careful with breaking some nail, but Vexus mentions the only one broken will be her. Jenny then attacks first starting using her weaponry, but Vexus already knows how to dodge and even undo them, at the same time commenting the name of each gadget she uses and their weak points. After realizing about it, Jenny wonders how did Vexus know all her weaponry's functions and weaknesses to which she responds with "insider information" and proceeds to give an explanation of all she knows of her at the same time she beats Jenny and punches her at large distance to a tree. Sheldon finally finds Jenny and explains that he accidentally gave her schematics to Vexus and she has been using them for her own benefit, much to Jenny's anger with Sheldon for stealing such important information of her. Vexus attacks again and reminds Jenny that she knows all her gadgets but Jenny responds that is not the gadgets that matter but is the girl that wields them and proceeds to use the same pattern attack she used back with Vexus but with changes and using them in a way strategically that Vexus doesn't expect. After shooting her away, Jenny asks Sheldon to give her the new weapon he's been creating for her, much to the delight of the teen. Vexus then returns and claims Jenny has no more surprises for her but Jenny reveals she has one more weapon to show and although Vexus at first doesn't even bother, she immediately panicks after seeing it grow into a weapon of mass destruction and finally decides to escape by a portal. It's then revealed that the mass destruction weapon was just a new pencil sharpener for Jenny who then proceeds to attend pending issues with Sheldon in a painful way. Toying with Jenny After a successfully saving earth from a certain doom as usual, Jenny was put on the cover of the Tremorton Tattler, who is then greeted by a toy maker known as "Mr. G. Petto". The toy maker offers her the opportunity of getting famous and gives her a ride on his car to explain the deal in detail, leaving Jenny's friends behind. Later on, Jenny visits Brad and Tuck with a prototype doll of herself and explains that Mr. G. Petto made a deal with her of creating a toy brand line of dolls based on her resemblance. Afterwards, Jenny's toyline progressively grows in popularity and everyone in Tremorton buys her dolls, excluding Brad. After getting ignored by Jenny because of having a lot of friends to give her autograph, Tuck feels frustrated that his best friend just (unintentionally) ditched him and damages his Jenny doll in frustration. However, the doll somehow activates itself without need of battery and tries to kill both Tuck and Brad, escaping from it in time. In Mr. G. Petto's factory, after finding out one of the toys was activated prematurely, a strange voice inside his head (Vexus) scolds the toy maker for his incompetence and orders him to solve it, who then proceeds to activate all the Jenny dolls in Tremorton at the same time, causing terror and panic among the citizens. After being informed by Brad and Tuck about the situation, Jenny visits Mr. G. Petto's factory where all the Jenny dolls have gathered. Jenny informs Mr. G. Petto that she has come to rescue him from the dolls that have become evil, only to be responded with an evil laugh from Mr. G. Petto who reveals himself to be Vexus and Krakus disguised into one all along and proceed to trap Jenny, Brad and Tuck in the factory with all the Jenny dolls willing to destroy them. As they approach, Jenny makes a plan of distracting the dolls the enough time for Brad and Tuck to turn off the switch that made the dolls evil, although with some doubts of Brad about identifying the correct lever having Tuck to explain it was made by Krakus and therefore it is pretty predictable. After deactivating the dolls at the right moment, Vexus wonders how it happened and Krakus wonders if it would be because someone shut off the master power switch much to Vexus' annoynace who scolds Krakus once again reminding him of how many times she has told him not to include master power switch on the plans. Jenny then liberates herself from the deactivated dolls and goes after Vexus and Krakus but they escape in time in a giant spaceship of a Jenny doll, but not before threatening Jenny that the next time they encounter it will be the last (foreshadowing the events of Escape From Cluster Prime). Escape From Cluster Prime Trash Talk Queen Bee Personality Vexus is an evil, cunning and manipulative robot queen who has also proven to be sneaky and conniving towards her enemies. She has shown to hold a considerable hatred towards humankind to the point she would make plans to destroy all life on Earth, as she also considers them to be an obstacle on her goal to make Jenny join her and the Cluster. She also has no problem with using Jenny's loved ones as hostages in order to get away with her goal, going further as threatening to hurt a human child like Tucker, so she could "consolate" herself from her failed plan. She is also shown to be hypocritical and dishonest on her actions, as she and the Cluster in general insist humans are unjustly controlling Earth's machines, however, she is the tyrant herself in reality, and gladly uses mind control to force those same machines to join the Cluster, willing or not. Vexus is also pretty determined on her goals, even after losing to Jenny too many times before and after losing her status as Queen, she is still sure on attacking Jenny in any chance of defeating or making join her. Although Jenny is her nemesis, Vexus and Dr. Wakeman were and still remain enemies for what must have been some time even before the start of the events of the series. She is very good at manipulating others, such as using Sheldon to acquire Jenny's blueprints for herself, so as to predict her weapons and counter them effectively. Vexus even got into her propaganda campaign to keep her subjects ignorant of her true nature, while making Jenny look like the bad guy. After being overthrown for her crimes, Vexus was reduced to a madwoman living on a garbage asteroid and talking to the creatures crawling around it, going as far as trying to use some random scraps of garbage to build a small but useless escape pod and referring to Krackus and Smytus by nonsensical names, although she got better in later episodes but her goals were less threatening since she hadn't the Cluster or anyone else to serve her now and is now only alone but determined on having the human population bowing to her or seeking to destroy Jenny as usual. Despite being a blasphemous and ruthless being, she is also shown to have a softer and protective side towards her people and genuinely cares about them. This is demonstrated when Vexus had Tucker captured, Jenny forced her to make a hostage exchange for one of her minions. Vexus has clear love and worry her daughter, Vega who despite not being as evil and xenophobic against human in nature like her mother, she will do everything to protect her even after she was betrayed by Vega of giving out the chips especially in "Escape From Cluster Prime" she called Vega to check up on her while Vexus was commencing her plan to take over Earth. Even after that, she still loves Vega almost to the point of being an overprotective parent to her. Powers and Abilities Vexus is a very powerful opponent that is not to be underestimated. She is extremely intelligent and will use any means to get what she wants. Superhuman Strength: Not much is know about Vexus' strength, it is shown during her fights she possesses strength that allows her physically harm Jenny, hinting that she might as strong if not stronger than her. Also when Vexus was furious at the trouble Jenny caused (she turned all her people against Vexus) she furiously beat Jenny before Wakeman came to her side Shapeshifting: Vexus also possesses the ability to shape and morph her body in multiple disguises as shown when she posed as a human photographer, a nurse, QT2, Violet and Vicky. In "Toying with Jenny" it's revealed that Vexus can disguise into one being with another robot that shares the same ability like Krakus. Flight: Much like Jenny, Vexus is capable of flight. This also benefits her with traveling from one planet to another, such as she does from Cluster Prime to earth. Although she uses her wings instead of rocket boosters. Teleportation/Portal Creation: Vexus is able to create portal that allow her to travel on and off Cluster Prime or away from her foes in the blink of an eye. Energy Beams: She can emit powerful beams of green energy from her eyes and her hands. Trivia *Vexus' name is likely a pun on "vixen", whose meaning is a spiteful or quarrelsome woman. *In the film Escape from Cluster Prime, it was revealed that Vexus had a daughter named Vega, but given her evil intentions, she has shown to dislike her own mother and join Jenny and her friends. Vega also serves like a doppelgänger to Jenny. *Vexus' design may be insipired by Cleopatra VII Philopator of Egypt, the last active Ptolemaic pharaoh of Egypt. Her bee appearance may be reminiscent on the fact she is the queen and ruler of the hive-like Cluster. *Although in Escape from Cluster Prime Vexus was overthrown and defeated, she reappeared in later episodes like Designing Women and Toying with Jenny being assisted by the Cluster despite they changing their minds with working with her. However, it's possible that those two episodes take place right before the events of the movie or they are simply non-canonical to the rest of the series. **Something that supports the former is the fact that in Toying with Jenny, Vexus threatens Jenny that their next encounter will be the last before escaping, possibly foreshadowing the events of Escape from Cluster Prime. *Although she never made a physical appearance, Vexus makes a cameo appearance in No Harmony with Melody, after Jenny told Tuck that the girl dating Brad was the daughter of a villain, he thought of Vexus and the Space Bikers as possible candidates and even a sockpuppet, all the three while laughing evily on the background. In addition, Jenny already knew that Vexus had a daughter, Vega, it's possible Tuck never met her or he simply forgot about her though. *The scene where Vexus is giving the order to the corrupted robots in "Tradeshow Showdown" is reminiscent of Adolf Hitler commanding the Nazis, and just like him, Vexus is also an evil dictator who rules through propaganda, viewing herself to her people as the one true good being and Jenny as the true monster. *Vexus' diva-like way of speaking and personality is inspired by her voice actress, Eartha Kitt. *Before she occupied the role, Vexus was voiced by Cree Summer in "Around the World in Eighty Pieces" and her disguises Violet and Vicky in "Queen Bee". *The episode "Queen Bee" was the only episode where Vexus was less threatening and different than in the other episodes. A possible theory regarding this was that, hadn't the show cancelled, Vexus would progressively regret her errors of the past and redeem herself in future episodes although it's pretty uncertain. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Elderly Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Messiah Category:Charismatic Category:Hegemony Category:Greedy Category:Genocidal Category:Leader Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the past Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Evil Creator Category:Warlords Category:Evil Creation Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Brainwashers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Possessor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Extortionists Category:Hybrids Category:Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Crime Lord Category:Parasite Category:Genderless Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Revived Category:Incriminators Category:Supervillains Category:Oppressors Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Comedy Villains